Wearable wireless communication devices such as cell phones, medical monitoring equipment, and other user equipment may be worn on or be in close proximity to a part of the user's body such as a wrist. The antennas of these body worn devices may experience performance degradation when in contact with or in close proximity to the body. Some antenna designs, when part of a body-worn device, may result in an undesirable amount of absorption, body loss and/or return loss of electromagnetic communication signals.